cartoonversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Levin (full name Kevin Ethan Levin) is a mutant human, specifically an Osmosian. It is currently unknown if he will debut in Ben 10, but it is confirmed he will appear in Ben 10: Alien Force. Young Kevin is portrayed by Chandler Riggs, and adult Kevin is portrayed by Ben Barnes. Personality Kevin will retain most of his iconic personality traits. This means he will keep his negative outlook on life as a child, and will eventually, as an adult, become an ally to Ben and Gwen. However, he is also confirmed to continue having his anti-hero status, meaning that, although an ally, he is still more concerned about his own well being than actually saving anyone he doesn't care about. Appearances Kevin is so far only confirmed to appear in three of the Cartoonverse movies, but it is safe to assume he will appear in more. *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Protectors of Earth: Diagon's Reign'' Powers As an Osmosian mutant, Kevin has the primary ability of absorption. This includes both solid and liquid matter (excluding certain materials), energy, and life. Matter Absorption By absorbing matter, Kevin can use it in multiple ways. *Firstly, he can create an armor of it around his body, or simply turn his body into a living version of the matter he's absorbed. *He can shapeshift parts of his body with the matter he's absorbed. *He can absorb multiple materials at once. *His size and strength increase depending on the matter. *If Kevin absorbs a liquid matter, he will turn into a stabilized form of himself made of that matter. *Kevin's matter absorption also gives him an immunity to mercury, an otherwise deadly material. *Kevin can apply the matter he has absorbed to others. *Kevin's matter absorption also allows him to manipulate the matter he absorbs, such as repairing broken pieces of metal. Energy Absorption Kevin has multiple ways to use his energy absorption powers: *Kevin can conduct the energy through his body to manipulate technology. *Kevin can create energy blasts. *Kevin can use the energy to enhance his body, such as cellular regeneration, strength, or speed. Power Absorption Kevin's power absorption is by far his most dangerous and powerful ability: *Kevin can absorb the DNA, metabolism, and/or life force of other beings. The absorption of life force can potentially kill whoever it is being absorbed from, with the result being Kevin can use their powers without a time limit. *When absorbing the powers of others, Kevin will undergo a mutation to accomodate those powers. Kevin in his adult years is skilled with mechanics and engineering, both of human and alien technology. He is also extremely good at investigating. Weaknesses Kevin has a limit to how much he can absorb when dealing with matter. His matter absorption ability can also be manipulated by others to force him to absorb matter against his will. He also needs a certain amount of matter at his disposal to fully convert his body, depending upon the material's density. Kevin's mental stability is put in danger when absorbing energy, power, or life. If he isn't careful, he will become insane through absorbing any of the aforementioned things. While Kevin can absorb liquid and solid metals, he cannot absorb gases or plasmas. When Kevin absorbs powers, the resulting power he can use is only 1/10th as powerful as the original. History ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' TBA ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' TBA ''Protectors of Earth: Diagon's Reign'' TBA Category:Kevin Levin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Cartoonverse Category:Mutants Category:Osmosians